As the electronic industry develops flourishingly, various electronic devices for different applications are introduced into the market. However, the electronic components inside an electronic device will generate heat as time increases gradually. Therefore, it is important in the industry to deal with the heat dissipation problem of electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 1 is a structural illustration of a conventional heat dissipation plate. As shown in FIG. 1, a heat dissipation plate 30 is commonly used as a heat dissipation device in an electronic product. The heat dissipation plate 30 comprises a plurality of fins 301 disposed at intervals. The heat dissipation problem of a common electronic device can be improved by employing the heat dissipation plate 30. In order to reduce the thermal resistance between the heat dissipation plate 30 and the heat source, it is either to enhance the degree of finish of the contact surface between the heat dissipation plate 30 and the heat source, or a thermal conductive grease or adhesive is placed on the contact interface. The above-mentioned method will increase the cost of the heat dissipation solution.